Le soleil se baisse et…
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: une fic qui se traine depuis longtemps dans mon pc, sa parle d'un Trowa avec une forte libido


**Kyô Maxwell : z'avez vu y a la recherche de la nouvelle star qui recommence !**

**Duo : ouai je vais m'inscrire !**

**Kyô Maxwell : tu crois en c'est bêtise, moi j'en parlais paske sa me gonfle de voir des gens s'afficher a télé !**

**Duo : dit pas de bêtises j'ai toutes mes chance écoute ça ! grattage de gorge laaaaaaaaa ! L'AMUR EST UN BUQUET DE VIOLETTEUH !**

**Quatre panneau en mains : -5**

**Wufei panneau en mains :-800000000 doublé d'un ''pitié il fait beau''**

**Trowa panneau en mains : ………… (Idem)**

**Heero panneau en mains : ''je suis le pilote 01''**

**Kyô Maxwell : Hee-chan faut mettre une note ! Moi je lui met 2 paske faut vraiment être courageux pour s'afficher comme ça !**

**Duo : bande d'amateur !**

**Le soleil se baisse et…**

ALERTE LES MECS C'EST TROWA ! C'EST SA PERIODE ! Hurle Duo en déboulant dans le salon dans lequel Quatre et Heero regardait la télé. A c'est mots les deux pilotes se lèves en cœur afin de suivre Duo dans sa fuite. Peine perdue, Trowa se dressait devant la porte d'entrée, les empêchant de fuir. Celui-ci avait tout prévus en les enfermant dans le corridor, un sourire carnassier s'affiche sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'avançait doucement vers ses congénères :

alors ! Sourit t'il en reluquant chacun des pilotes

alors quoi ? S'indigne Duo d'un ton qui ne cachait pas sa nervosité

qui sera ma prochaine proie ?

cette fois ci ça ne sera personne ! S'exclame Heero en sortant fébrilement un pistolet de sa poche

Heero il n'est pas utile d'en arriver jusqu'à là ! S'exclame Quatre soucieux

tu veux y allez toi ?

heu bin….Rougit le blond en bégayant

t'oserais pas ! Grince Trowa en avançant d'un pas

ose ! Souffle Heero en le braquant

Trowa serra les dents, alors que Quatre le suppliait d'être patient, que ce ne serait que temporaire :

tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute ! S'exclame le blond en tentant de faire baisser le bras du japonais

oui mais c'est sur nous que ça tombe ! Ronchonne le japonais en maintenant son tir

tu tuerais ton équipier ? Souffle Trowa en avançant toujours. Alors que le châtain allez s'emparer de l'arme du jeune homme la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour découvrir un Wufei exténuer, un sac sur le dos et les regardant d'un air lasse :

bin salut les mecs qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

N'attendant pas de réponse il enchaîne :

bon désoler, je sais que ça fait quatre mois qu'on ne c'est pas vu, mais là je vais dormir pasque entre nous j'en peu plus !

Trowa sourit encore plus, il délaisse le flingue d'Heero pour prend le poignet du chinois qui ne comprenais pas tout ce qui pouvais bien ce passer.

Une fois les deux hommes partis, les trois ce regarde mortifier :

mais en faite Wufei n'est pas au courant des expériences faites sur Trowa ! S'exclame Quatre horrifier

c'est vrai vu qu'il était partit pendant quatre mois en mission secrète !

mieux vaut lui que moi ! Souffle Heero en rengainant

heu merci Trowa d'avoir tenu à m'accompagner ! Baille Wufei ensommeiller mais c'est pas forcer qu'on prenne ma douche ensembles !

bien sur que si ! Susurre le français en lui enlevant sa chemise, le chinois ne tilta même pas lorsque Trowa lui assura que la douche pouvais attendre et lorsqu'il le projeta sur le lit :

oui t'as peu être raison, je ferais mieux de me coucher, j'ai du dormir qu'une à deux heures par nuits ! Souffle t'il en se calant la tête entre deux oreillers. Trowa sourit il laissa sa langue glisser sur le torse de sa futur propriété, s'en délectant d'avance.

on est vraiment dégueulasse ! S'exclame Duo en se levant afin de se dirigeait vers le premier étage

attend ! Le retint Heero, si on fait ça Trowa en voudra un autre !

NE PENSE PAS QU'AS TOI ! S'indigne Duo en se libérant de la main du japonais, et puis si Wu ne se plains pas je les laisserais !

Quatre quand a lui sourit, restant tout de même silencieux malgré ce qu'il avait ressentit dans son empathie.

Le natté quand a lui avait déjà gravis les escaliers pour se rendre la chambre de Wufei. Il poussa timidement la porte pour avoir une belle vue sur la scène qui se déroulait sur le lit, et l'américain pouvait assurer en entendant les gémissements provenant de la bouche de Wufei que celui ne trouvait pas ça si désagréable. Rassuré il redescend pour rendre son verdict.

Le lendemain, le jour s'était levé maintenant depuis un certain temps, Trowa se redresse, il avait un mal de tête horrible. Il n'aurais jamais dût se porter volontaire pour cette connerie d'expérience, bien il était temps pour lui de tourner la tête pour voir qui il avait encore agresser et commencer son monologue d'excuses :

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Duo et Quatre accourt immédiatement, pensant que ce cri provenait sans doute de Wufei, s'apercevant qu'il venait de faire l'irréparable avec un homme. Mais non, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce s'était Trowa qui avait l'air plus qu'effrayer, il s'était éloignait du chinois, qui, malgré le cri dormait toujours :

bin qu'est ce qu'y t'arrive Trowa ? S'inquiète Quatre

j'ai….j'ai…je l'ais……VIOLER ! S'exclame t'il en montrant du doigt le petit chinois en boule dans son lit

et alors ?

tout mais pas lui ! S'écrit t'il de plus belle en s'arrachant les cheveux, JE L'AIS SALIT !

hey avec nous t'as jamais réagit comme ça ! S'indigne Duo, les bras croisés

Quatre lui donne un coup de coude lui sollicitant de se taire :

bien quoi c'est vrais Quat !

qu'es ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire moi ? Et puis depuis quand il est rentrer !

c'est la première fois qu'il parle autant ! S'étonne l'américain alors qu'Heero les avait rejoint

MERDE ! Hurla enfin Trowa ce qui réveilla une fois pour toute le pauvre chinois. Celui-ci papillonne plusieurs fois des cils, alors que Trowa aurais préféré se terrer six pieds sous terre :

je vous ais manquer a ce point ? S'étonne enfin Wufei, et tout le monde qui dit que je suis le plus solitaire, ils devraient voir ma chambre lorsque je me réveille !

je suis ravis que tu sois rentrer Wufei ! Sourit Quatre, je vais préparer notre petit déjeuner tu nous rejoint ?

ouai pas de problème !

WUFFY ! S'exclame Duo en se jetant sur lui et en lui faisant des bisous

MAXWELL ! DEGAGEUH !

je savais que je t'avais manqué ! Sourit l'américain, bon il n'est que 10h, je vais me recoucher moi ! Baille t'il

hn, tu nous a manquez Chang ! Micro souri Heero en disparaissant de la pièce

Wufei posa ses yeux sur Trowa et rougit aussitôt :

ha salut Barton sa vas ? Murmure t'il

écoute je suis désolé ! Se lance t'il

désoler pour quoi ?

……JE DOIS ALLER NETTOYER MON GUNDAM A TOUT À L'HEURE ! Hurle t'il en disparaissant à son tour

Wufei soupira, il avait fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit, lui……et Trowa complètement absurde !

mais sa avait l'air tellement réel ! Souffle t'il en s'engouffrant dans la douche

(Il s'en rappel pas, il s'en rappel pas, il s'en rappel pas, il s'en rappel pas il s'en rappel pas) Pensa Trowa en astiquant son Gundam comme un forcené. Soudain le sourire qu'il s'était fixé sur son visage se figea, son teint blêmit alors qu'une sueur froide glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale :

CE SOIR !

En effet depuis quelques mois, il s'était porter volontaire pour l'expérience imposer par les profs, un sérum qui renforce l'endurance dans les batailles. Mais malheureusement le sérum comportait un aphrodisiaque puissant, ce manifestant tout les soirs. Rendant le pauvre français en bête de sexe ! Bien sur les profs avaient omis d'en parler tant que le châtain ne s'injectait pas leur potion.

faut que je parte ! S'exclame t'il les mains dans les cheveux

partir où ? S'étonne Wufei en entrant

loin de toi voyons ! Souffle l'autre en continuant à délirer

ha sympas ! Sourit le chinois en montant sur son Shenlong

KYAAAAAAAA ! Hurle Trowa en montrant du doigt l'autre jeune homme

bin quoi ?

………………

c'est quand tu veux que tu es muet toi !

qu'es ce que tu fais ?

ho, j'ai oublier le fruit de ma mission dans mon Gundam c'est tout !

ha et c'est quoi ?

Wufei lui montre un mini disque au bout de ses doigts, souriant triomphalement :

c'est quoi ?

sa c'est secret ! Bon va falloir que je retape Shenlong !

LAISSE ! Je vais le faire !

mais t'aura pas le temps, on a une réunion avec les profs aujourd'hui !

je le ferais ce soir

mais sa vas prendre la nuit !

sa me prendra la nuit, je suis insomniaque parfois

Wufei lève un sourcil intriguer :

j'insiste !

si t'insiste ! Souffle le chinois en lui posant une mains amicale sur l'épaule, je te remercie, moi je vais me recoucher, je suis trop fatiguer.

Trowa souffla lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme s'éloigner, il s'enfermerais donc dans le hangar comme ça il ne ferais de mal à personne, pourquoi n'y avait t'il passer avant !

OUA ! Baille Duo en entrant dans la planque, qu'es ce qu'ils sont barbant les profs !

hn !

bon je m'occupe de ton Gundam Wufei ! S'exclame Trowa en courant aussi vite que l'éclair dans le hangar

houlà l'est bien presser ! S'étonne Duo

Quatre lui donne un coup de coude, et d'un coup de menton lui désigne la fenêtre :

bin le soleil se baisse et………LE SOLEIL SE BAISSE !

bin quoi ? S'étonne le chinois à mis chemin dans l'escalier

heu rien…Souri en cœur Quatre et Duo

Wufei fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules et repris son chemin :

ouf ! Enfin heureusement que Trowa est dans le hangar, j'espère qu'il c'est enfermer !

ouai, hey Hee-chan es ce que je peux t'enquiquiné ?

non mais quel question ! Bien sur que NON !

MIIRCCIIIIIII ! Hurle le natté en sautant sur le dos du japonais

notre langue ne dois pas être la même ! Ronchonne le brun en supportant les tortures

et maintenant attaque chatouille !

non pas ça ! Prévient férocement Heero.

Peine perdue, Duo pas froid aux yeux s'attaque a Mr ice - man :

non, arrête…………arr..MOUHAHAHAHAHARRETEUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Quatre n'en revenais pas, Heero rire ? Vous l'auriez cru vous ? Le blondinet regardait à présent le japonais se rouler par terre, suffoquant par manque d'air. Il tente de farfouiller dans sa poche tout en riant toujours autant. Avec Duo toujours sur lui, il réussit à s'emparer de son arme et le braque vers l'américain, ses yeux redevenu glace :

on arrête les bêtises ! Souffle t'il, tout de même haletant

oua si on peut rigoler ! Bougonne Duo en se relevant les bras croisés

Heero, comme si rien ne s'était passé, range soigneusement son arme, se lève et se dirige dans sa chambre rejoindre Mr Laptop :

bin ça ! Murmure Quatre

La nuit était tombée, il était tard à présent, et Wufei ne trouvais pas le sommeil, il s'en voulait de laisser toutes ses taches à Trowa. Décidé, il se lève et passe une chemise pour cacher son torse nu et son petit boxer avec des p'tit nounours dessus. D'un pas presser mais silencieux il dévale les escalier et se dirige directement vers le hangar, Trowa semblait cogner contre la porte, peut être qu'il s'était enfermer sans le vouloir pensa Wufei. Wufei couru dans la cuisine chercher les doubles des clés et pénétra dans la pièce. Trowa arrêta son poing, le laissant en lévitation un court moment. Puis il sourit reluquant la petite tenue du chinois :

ha Trowa, je suis venu pasque je me sentait pas bien de te laisser tout mon boulot sa se fait pas…

Trowa lui posa un doigt sur la bouche, pour le faire taire et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le chinois se dégagea immédiatement, rougissant fortement :

t'as bu ou quoi Barton ?

non ! Sourit t'il en s'approchant, j'ai juste envi de te lécher !

Wufei en tombais a la renverse s'était bien la première fois que Trowa parlais comme ça !

y a des manières de le dire ! S'indigne t'il alors que deux bras l'emprisonnèrent sans grande résistance, car malgré lui, Wufei en avait envi depuis longtemps.

Alors que Wufei était à sa merci et qu'il allait lui lécher le cou, le chinois se dégage, des étoiles dans les yeux :

WAW ! Tu l'as bien retapé ! Hurle t'il en se frottant à son Shenlong, bien entendu ce geste ne fit qu'exciter Trowa qui se jeta littéralement sur lui.

Cocorico chante le coq, goulou goulou chante le dindon, coin coin chante le canard, le jour est lever, Trowa se réveil de son petit cocon tout chaud, il avait encore envi de tomber dans les bras de Morphée tellement il était bien installer. A vu d'œil il était dans un Gundam, ne reconnaissant pas le sien il en déduisit que s'était celui de Wufei. Il pouvais en profiter, il se délectait donc de ce moment lorsqu'il sentit du mouvement dans son dos. Trowa fit rapidement volt face et ce qu'il vit le liquéfia sur place. Deux orbes noirs l'observaient d'un air amuser :

salut toi ! Chuchote t'il

………………lut…

Wufei passe ses bras autour du torse du français et se bouine dans le creux de son cou :

encore dormir…Murmure t'il en fermant les yeux

(Qu'es ce que je fais ! Qu'es ce que je fais ! Qu'es ce que je fais ! Qu'est ce que je fais ?) Paniqua intérieurement Trowa alors que cette petite chose toute douce était contre lui, Wufei ne semblait toujours pas au courant des expériences, il avait une chance avec lui, lui qui croyait son amour vouer à l'échec :

j'ai une chance avec lui ! Sourit t'il

hm ? 'vec qui ?

avec toi ! Continua Trowa sur sa lancer

je pensais que s'étais clair pourtant ! Soupire Wufei fatiguer, je suis pas un Wufei couche toa la moa !

j'ai jamais dit ça ! Panique Trowa

Le chinois relève la tête et sourit :

hep toi ! Tu vas arrêter ce sérum bizarre hein ? Je veux faire l'amour avec toi et pas avec tes hormones refouler !

que………….quoi tu savais ?

ouai je me suis juste amuser !

mais depuis quand ?

lorsque le docteur S t'a emmener pendant la réunion des profs hier, j'ai demander a Maître O ce qui s'disais entre vous, et il m'a expliquer, il me devais bien ça !

haaaaa…….d'accord ! Comment ça il te devais bien ça ?

Wufei se relève a demi pour voir si il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, donnant une vu parfaite au jeune français de ses hanches, puis il se recolle au français et continu à voix basse :

le mini disque comportait des images plus que louches entre Maître O et Docteur S comme quoi nous étions prédestiné l'un pour l'autre ! Sourit Wufei

quoi ? Entre eux il y a une liaison ? Tu veux rire ?

Le brun hoche négativement la tête et commence à embrasser Trowa :

bon maintenant que tu es normal, on peut tester !

t'ester quoi ?

ce que tu m'as fais hier !

O#

Pendant ce temps là dans une autre chambre :

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NON ARRETEUH ARRETEUH !

héhé

Owarida

**Kyô Maxwell : et encore une de boucler, une !**

**Wufei : et encore une sur Trowa et moi une ! T'en as pas marre à la fin ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : demandons à Trowa !**

**Trowa bavant sur le sol :………..(GNAN !)**

**Kyô Maxwell : tant qu'il est d'accord je continu les 3X5 !**

**Wufei : oui mais petit un c'est un obsédé et petit deux c'est toi qui nous fait parler ! Donc on a aucune issus !**

**Kyô Maxwell : bien t'apprend vite !**


End file.
